Stories We Never Tell (But Vividly Remember)
by SwanMillsFiction
Summary: A series of memories from a time when Regina and Maleficent were together; focused on the development of their relationship, evolving from friends to casual lovers. My gift to #DragonQueen lovers. Each chapter will act as a standalone. Light BDSM as it unfolds.
1. Fruit of Temptation

**Caution:** there are mentions of Regina's non-consensual relationships (Graham and King Leopold), and Regina's hatred toward Snow. Situated before Henry was adopted, during the curse, hence why she's hopeless and regretful. It is slightly angsty; the contrast means to highlight the different relationship she had with Maleficent from any other.

* * *

 _ **Fruit of Temptation: The First Bite**_

* * *

Gone where the days when Regina would get any satisfaction from a lover. Here as she lie in bed, alone after the man she once called her huntsman left, she couldn't find back any of the pleasure it once brought her to share intimacy with someone who cared not about high morals and gave into their most basic instincts freely; someone primal, like herself. It had been a mistake; choosing this man as her pet to play with when in reality the _beast_ she craved having in her bed, was the one she'd made a prisoner underground: the Dragon.

She couldn't resist bringing Maleficent along the curse. But were they to rekindle their old, smoldering flame, Regina might burn down her own vengeance and get lost in the haze of her blue eyes, and so she chose to leave her in a form she would have no other option but to resist running to; she could not lose herself in the heat of her body anymore. What she had come to live with Maleficent, had scared her. It had been so powerful, Regina feared the ground under her feet might crumble and she would fall deep into the dark abyss of the unknown, with no direction in her life other than to live to please her Mistress in _every_ conceivable way, even if that meant leaving behind her revenge to focus her mind and body on more _immediate_ , pleasurable affairs.

The Dragon had tried before, persuading Regina against her revenge and finding another happy ending— something more _rewarding_ ; something to fill her rather than empty, but Regina didn't give in. Out of the many things she did give her Mistress; that was the only pleasure the young Queen denied her mentor. Though, at moments like this, when she felt the cold hollow in the pit of her stomach, Regina realized it might be the one desire she regretted not affording the _Mistress of all Evil._

Regina rose from bed, going to her bathroom to start the shower so she could wash away the touch of the miserable soul that was her cursed partner. She closed her eyes as the hot water ran down her body, almost scalding her skin but she welcomed the pain, and relived memories of old times with her dragon lover. In a moment she felt this dirty and ashamed, she went back to remember a time of innocent corruption _;_ a life she now missed.

* * *

Regina had spent the last days with Maleficent, learning to better control the element of fire. Her magic was sometimes erratic, but unlike Rumplestiltskin, Maleficent displayed a patience Regina had only dreamed of ever experiencing in the flesh, and she didn't understand why Rumplestiltskin had said she would only be so lucky if the Dragon even allowed her to _breathe_ , once she put a foot inside her fortress without invitation.

But Maleficent wasn't the scary witch people talked about. Well, she was, but only to those who wronged her. Or maybe Regina _had_ been lucky, contrary to what her former mentor teased, because Maleficent easily warmed up to her— maybe too easily, at times it felt, but it never made Regina feel as though she were in any danger being alone with the Dragon in her lair.

Maleficent's fortress felt more like home than she would ever come to feel in her own castle with the King and his insufferable daughter that insisted to call her mother. _That stupid little bitch;_ Regina was only eight years older than Snow White, and hated her and his father more than anything for making her their property.

Regina wanted to taste freedom, and being away from that place, being here with Maleficent, was what felt closest to that notion. She had never been truly free to live her life, so it was hard to know if this was what it felt like. But whatever it was what she felt in Maleficent's company, she wasn't ready to let go, and the clever young Queen would often fake her magical mishaps so she could buy herself more time with the _Mistress of all Evil_ as her personal mentor.

Her little stunt didn't go unnoticed, however. Maleficent knew, and knowing this young woman had mischief in her, only made her grow fonder of Regina. She enjoyed having her company as much as Regina did, so she played along, to keep her for as long as they both could be together. They knew they could only stretch time so much before the fake doppelganger of Regina in Leopold's castle vanished into thin air. Not that anyone would notice anyway. The young Queen was given no more attention than any other piece of decoration in that palace.

By the hearth in Regina's temporary bedchambers, the young woman tried to light her own fire. The nights were very cold and a proper fire was a must, but it was so cold Regina was shaking, and her magic was only manifesting small sparks but not enough to start the fire.

Maleficent came closer, pressing her body against Regina's from behind; the sensation making Regina feel immediately warmer, but as her body continued trembling, though for very different reasons now, the more experienced sorceress brought her right hand to Regina's right wrist, and her left hand to gently touch the petite woman's stomach.

Regina gasped in surprise.

"Try to pull the fire from deep in your gut," Maleficent whispered behind her ear, lightly pressing her hand in Regina's stomach, leveled with her navel.

"Feel the spark inside as it ignites, can you?" The sorceress asked.

"I… I think I feel something," Regina responded nervously, licking her dry lips.

"Do you?" Maleficent smiled. She moved her hand just a little bit lower the navel. "What about now?"

Regina's magic reacted at that, manifesting a bright fireball. "It seems to be working," the young woman responded with a throatier voice.

"Good girl," Maleficent praised her. "Now release the tension and light us a cozy fire."

Maleficent moved her hand to Regina's hip, and as a reflex Regina threw the fireball toward the logs in the hearth, igniting a very livid fire.

"Magic is emotion, didn't Rumple tell you?" Her Mistress asked her, still pressing her body against Regina's.

"Yes… But I could only make fireballs with him after he made me furious, or if I feel endangered."

"Oh. Have I offended you with my… liberties?" Maleficent slowly removed her hands from Regina's body, and took a step back.

Regina missed the warm feeling instantly, and mentally cursed herself for even bringing that up.

"No!" She responded immediately. "It just… was different with you. It's not anger what sparked that fire in me, but I don't know what it is."

"What did you feel?" Maleficent asked curiously, though she wasn't innocent; she could pick up on the rise in Regina's heartbeat, the sweat breaking in her skin, and the special scent she was also picking up with her keen senses.

"When you… touched me, I… I don't know how to describe it," Regina blushed.

It was the first time in her life she had experienced arousal and carnal desire, so Regina didn't really know what this warm feeling in her belly was. With Daniel it had been butterflies and fuzzy feelings, daydreaming of spending the day under the shade of a tree, kissing and cuddling without fear of getting caught; but she had not thought about sex yet. And with her husband, it had been forced on her, so she didn't relate good feelings with the act of mating. But right now, with Mistress Maleficent, she felt as though she was burning inside, and there was an ache in her intimate parts she didn't know how to relieve; all she knew was this _couldn't_ be appropriate. And yet she craved something from her Mistress she didn't dare ask.

"Do you mean like this?" Maleficent pressed her body against Regina's again, "or was it when I touched you here?" she moved her hands to Regina's stomach.

A small moan escaped Regina's lips and Maleficent smiled to herself.

"I see… And how does it feel if I touch you this way?" She moved her hands to cup Regina's breasts.

Regina gasped at that, but her mind was too foggy to make words come out of her mouth; all she could do was give into Maleficent's touch and let her have her way. She _needed_ her to have her way with her body; it was the only thought that occupied her mind—what her body ached for. She wanted the Dragon to _corrupt_ her further.

"Yes…" Regina groaned, leaning her head back against Maleficent's shoulder.

Maleficent was the one to lick her lips this time, but knew she couldn't take Regina's innocence with the vicious hunger she felt this moment; a hunger born from decades of loneliness and longing. She had to be gentle for now, and this time instruct her apprentice in the arts of lovemaking and self-pleasure, as she wouldn't be finding these lessons in any book. Much later she could _devour_ her.

"You smell so delicious," Maleficent murmured more for herself than for Regina to hear it.

The room was warmer now with the fire and Maleficent slowly removed Regina's wool cloak. She felt the small body in her arms shiver lightly, but it wasn't due the chilly weather; it was in anticipation. Gently, the older woman undid the strings on Regina's corset, loosening them until it came apart. Regina was nervous, but didn't want her to stop. She turned in Maleficent's arms so she could face her, and disrobed before her, letting her dress pool under her feet. She covered her chest with her arms coyly, and averted her eyes from the intensity of the blue gaze drinking in her image.

"You're the fairest maiden I've ever laid eyes on," Maleficent appraised her to give her confidence. "May I?" She asked as she brought her hands to gently touch Regina's arms. Regina nodded, and let Maleficent move her arms away so she could see her beautiful, perky breasts.

"Hardly a maiden," Regina muttered.

"To me you are. It's the first time someone takes the time to make love to you, am I correct?"

"I… Is that what we're doing?"

"Is what I intend to do to you, at least. If you let me show you."

Regina smiled coyly.

"Good. Come here, sweet girl," Maleficent took Regina's hand and guided her to bed. "Kneel," she patted over the ample mattress.

Regina knelt in the middle of bed, and watched with wide eyes as her Mistress slowly removed her dress, sharing her nudity with her. Maleficent was vision, too; much taller than Regina, gracefully lithe, and her breasts so significantly bigger they made Regina's mouth water from just seeing them.

Maleficent locked gazes with her as she slowly crept on bed, and positioned herself behind Regina once more, pressed against her, skin to skin. Delicate hands found their way back to Regina's modest breasts, and lovingly the sorceress began kissing at her neck. Regina moaned again, and her breathing became more labored as Maleficent's right hand left her breast and moved down her body, to come meet her aching sex.

Regina gasped when she felt Maleficent's finger touch for the first time her clitoris; a sensitive bundle of nerves she had never imagined could give her so much pleasure, if only someone paid attention to it. It was so sensitive it was almost painful, but it was a pain she welcomed; one she found enjoyable.

"In this little bud resides the _magic_ to make you _bloom,_ my sweet apple blossom," her Mistress said behind her ear, then suckled at her earlobe, causing more of Regina's juices to surface.

Maleficent slid her middle finger down Regina's slickness, and circled the entrance where the nectar pooled, though did not penetrate her. "And here I find out how much you really want me to take you." She wet her fingers in Regina's arousal and brought them to her mouth, moaning audibly as she licked every bit of it as Regina watched in awe, feeling slightly embarrassed but at the same time burning hot with desire.

"I was right, you're quite the treat, my little apprentice."

Maleficent moved her hand back to Regina's sex and continued stimulating her sensitive bud, drawing lazy circles in the beginning, but building up, eliciting many beautiful, shy moans from the young woman in her bed. Then, when Regina had her first orgasm, Maleficent brought her sticky fingers to Regina's mouth, rolling them across her lips to make them glisten with her own glossy mess, and finally kissed her mouth, sharing the fruit of her arousal together.

Regina was growing hot again, letting Maleficent's tongue violate her mouth, wondering how that might feel invading other parts of her body; she was letting her mind run wild, when Maleficent broke the kiss, causing Regina to groan in discomfort at the loss.

Maleficent grinned at that, at the confused scowl in her face, and her lips parted to speak; "That was lesson one, and the most vital: know your body."

Regina was puzzled. She was so horny now that Maleficent had unlocked Pandora's box for her, she wanted more. But Maleficent asked her to come under the covers and get some rest.

 _What?_

Regina was a little disappointed, but she felt her eyelids heavier. She was exhausted; it had been a long day, but she hadn't allowed herself to notice the tiredness in her body. Not until she lie in bed, under the cozy covers with Maleficent by her side.

They were face to face; Regina looking into Maleficent's eyes with curiosity as the older woman gently tucked raven curls of hair behind her ear. She was too shy to ask anything, but Maleficent could read her face and was the one to take the lead again, moving her face much closer to Regina's, to press her lips against her forehead sweetly in an innocent kiss.

"Don't worry, darling one, I will still be here when you wake up. Rest now."

Regina smiled, and soon she was sleeping, despite herself, and Maleficent spent most of the night just studying her features, tracing them ever so gently with her delicate fingers. It almost was surreal.

"Sweet dreams, my sleeping beauty."

* * *

 _There are events that come to pass, leaving no trace of the experience behind, and then there's memories that are forever burned to the back of your mind, waiting for the right time to come and haunt you, like now. Regina's silent tears trickled down, hidden from sight in the dark of night, missing the warmth she had felt the first time she experienced pleasure; her first time with Maleficent._


	2. The Honeysuckle

**The Honeysuckle**

* * *

Regina Mills was in her garden, tending to the red roses when she pricked her finger with one of the thorns and started bleeding lightly. She instinctively brought her finger to her mouth to suck on as a reflex and mentally lectured herself for not wearing her gloves while gardening. When the blood stopped, she put on a band-aid, and now she added the gloves to her hands and moved over to water the vines on the lattice wall from her romantic backyard nook.

It was a beautiful warm Sunday and she sat down on the cushioned swing and stopped to admire a brave hummingbird that came to eat from her honeysuckle. She closed her eyes and her mind went back to the otherworldly time she spent in Maleficent's very warm company.

* * *

 _A long time ago..._

As promised, Maleficent was still in her bed when Regina woke up, which startled her for a moment because she thought the memory of last night had been an erotic dream. She'd been having them since she met the Dragon Sorceress, but to believe it was more than just her mind working at night to provide her with the guilty pleasure of these sinful fantasies, made Regina instinctively pull the covers up and hide her naked body under them again.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Maleficent reached a hand to lightly push down the covers to see Regina's face.

"Uh… No. I just had forgotten we… _slept_ together." Regina answered nervously.

"I see. I'll have to leave a better impression next time for you to remember," her mentor responded politely.

Regina blushed even deeper. "I didn't mean it like that."

"But _I_ do."

Maleficent pushed the covers away and rose from bed, comfortable in her nudity. Regina turned her face away, flushing at the sensual image, feeling a rise in her body temperature. Wow, she was really very attracted to her magical mistress.

"We still have some more lessons to be taught, my dear apprentice. I'll fix the tub for a proper bath."

Regina swallowed hard. _Where they now going to bath together?_

"Yes, Mistress Maleficent."

Maleficent used magic to fill the iron tub with very warm water. She covered her body with a black silk robe and beckoned a very shy Regina to come to her. "Let me help you. There are places hard to reach by one alone," she said to her, and Regina had no way to argue. She was in the Dragon's lair and she was smart not to contradict her- _well,_ at least not too often. And she did want to feel her touch again; she was burning inside to feel it.

Maleficent helped Regina bathe like a maid would, taking the water in a basin and letting it pour down her head as she was sitting in the tub; then she used a cotton cloth to gently brush Regina's skin, careful not to rub too hard, and always avoiding her intimate parts in purpose as she worked her way down her shoulders, arms, her belly, and then her thighs and knees under the water.

Regina was very aroused again, craving for her mistress to slip her hand lower past her abdomen and touching that magical spot where she made her burst with feelings she had not felt before. Maleficent knew this, but didn't grant her the favor of making her come again- _not so soon_. Some sensations felt more explosive when you delayed them enough.

After getting the young Queen cleaned up, Maleficent let Regina momentarily alone to dress in her riding outfit, but came back while she was brushing her hair and about to braid it and pin in an updo.

"Don't. Leave it as it is," Maleficent ordered.

By her order, Regina left it to dry naturally and show their natural curl and bounce, drooping a couple inches below her shoulders.

"Meet me by the river after you've had breakfast." Her mistress ordered once she saw Regina let her hair hang free.

Maleficent left the fortress and went to take her own bath in the cool water of the river; it gave her an invigorating contrast from her internal fire. When she heard the sound of leaves crush under footsteps, the dragon turned back into a female form and slowly walked out of the water. Regina couldn't help but stare in awe, mesmerized by the view, letting her eyes follow the path of a droplet of water that slid down the eerie pale skin of her breast and curved around a pale pink nipple, glistening with the reflection of the sunlight.

Maleficent locked gazes with her and smiled.

Regina finally broke out of her trance and turned away, biting on her lip guiltily, caught staring.

"I'm ready for our next lesson," she tried to sound unaffected but it was a poor performance.

Maleficent dressed up with magic.

"Very well. Today you'll be practicing control over the element of earth. You're going to summon some wild vines for restraining an opponent, or _partner-_ whatever suits your needs that moment, my sweetling. Can be positively _rousing._ "

Regina felt the hairs in her arms and her nape bristle at that, and the heat was back. She fidgeted with her hands and Maleficent came to her side and took them in her own; "Open your palms, " ordered her. When Regina opened them, she put a leaf on each hand. "Close your eyes and focus on how they feel; their texture, their energy- their _life source_ , and when you can see the image of the plant inside your mind, you will visualize them coming from the ground and twirling around me."

"You? But, Mistress, what if I hurt you?"

"That's the goal. Don't worry. I know my way around _creepers_ , with or without thorns," she winked suggestively.

Every word that came out of her sorcery mentor was tinged with sexual connotations and Regina was suffering because she was getting much more aroused and there was no sight of relief, only taunting. She closed her eyes and tried to do as Maleficent directed, but it was hard to focus with the warm feeling fluttering inside her belly. Finally she managed to make vines spurt from the ground and twirl around one of Maleficent's ankles weakly.

Maleficent laughed openly at that. She had no intention to mock her apprentice- well maybe a _little_ bit, because it was oh so amusing and endearing seeing the young woman struggle because her mind was elsewhere less bellicose and far more titillating.

"Enough! I won't tolerate your mocking." Regina said sharply.

"And what are you going to do about it _, little one_?" Maleficent taunted.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a child, I'm a woman!" Regina's rage manifested, finally making proper vines creep and constrict her mentor's body in their tight grip.

"Good girl. See, you can actually succeed if you stop thinking with the… gutter."

Regina's face flushed impossibly red. She just glared at her.

"Come, come now. Don't look at me with that cute pouty face; it's not scary." Maleficent continued pushing her buttons.

"I'll show you scary," Regina's lower voice came out and that did send a chill of thrill down her mistress's spine.

Regina tried to summon thorns to make the point across, but not really to hurt. Maleficent looked calmly at the bumps that rose in the vines, but when they elongated; they turned to red honeysuckles instead.

 _Fuck._ Regina's magic betrayed her. Maleficent grinned at that.

"Is that how you plan threatening your enemy? Afraid it might not have the desired effect," her mistress teased.

Regina rolled her eyes and let out a huff. "Are you done playing with me?"

"Darling, I haven't even started," her mentor responded condescendingly.

Maleficent made Regina's vines turn to ash with a snap of her fingers, and in a blink of an eye it was now her apprentice who was tied to a tree with some scary looking black vines and Regina's heart pumped faster when her eyes saw sharp points growing bigger, but they stopped before poking into flesh.

"These thorns represent your innermost fears; the more you try to run from them, the bigger they'll get and eventually you'll hurt yourself," the Sorceress warned her. "Now, if you were to be trapped by your enemy, what would you do? You have to be in the place of your victim to think of all possible ways of escape; you need to feel endangered for your survival instinct to surface. So go on, save yourself."

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Regina looked with fear at her.

Maleficent smiled darkly. "I'm not here to coddle you; I'm here to teach you a lesson."

"You're no different than Rumple!" She yelled as she struggled inside the vines, but that only made the thorns grow bigger and she felt the first stings.

Maleficent got impossibly closer to her, as much as the vines allowed without touching her.

"Is that so? Does Rumplestiltskin also touch you like this?" She asked as her fingers grabbed at Regina's chin to hold her head in place as Maleficent brought luscious lips close to hers, speaking over them, barely brushing.

Regina passed some saliva nervously, then answered. "No."

Maleficent looked into her eyes, then let her tongue sensually lick rosy lips. Regina's mouth parted, yearning for a kiss, and suddenly the binds didn't feel menacing at all; they made her feel safe under Maleficent's full control over her body, and the pain was somewhat soothing in a different way.

"Why is that? Don't you want him to help you find release the way I did last night?"

" _Ugh,_ no! It's different. I don't like him _that_ way. We don't... You know."

"Oh I don't. Enlighten me," Maleficent pressed.

"I only endure him and his torment because I have to if I want to learn magic. But you… I… I feel things I can't explain." Regina blushed profusely.

"Try."

Regina gave her a look of disbelief. Her mistress knew perfectly well it was sexual, she had just allowed her to touch her intimately the previous night, but she wanted her to say it out loud and Regina was embarrassed; it was immoral by her upbringing to even harbor such fantasies about the _opposite_ sex let alone the same, and she was a married woman, even if not by choice. But she had no escape, literally; she had to face the reality of her desire and queerness: her sexuality.

Maleficent moved a hand to caress one of the vines over Regina's breasts, making the thorns fade away. "I'm waiting," she asked her, never tearing blue eyes from brown.

Regina's body was growing much warmer and uncomfortable, though it wasn't because of the binds. She swallowed hard and kept her gaze. "You have awaken something in me I had no idea was sleeping: _Lust_. And I feel dirty and guilty but I _don't_ want to stop." Her voice came out deeper, sounding older than her age, raw with desire.

Maleficent flashed a toothy smile.

The vines began to dissolve and suddenly Regina missed the hold they had on her. She looked confusedly at her Mistress.

"I didn't do that: you did," she signaled to Regina's glowing hands. "That happens when you get past your fear and are in control of your mind and body. When you have control over your emotions, nothing can stop you from getting what you want; you break free."

"Right now all I want is you," Regina closed the distance between their bodies, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Maleficent with passion, taking her face in her hands and pulling her down to claim her.

Maleficent brought her hands to Regina's waist, holding her as tightly as the vines had previously, and roamed her body just as they did before. Regina moaned into their kiss with every touch, letting her own hands venture and explore her mentor's silhouette, grabbing her breasts and kneading through the fabric, feeling her thirst grow bigger.

Over a grassy mound, they lie by the shadow of a rowan tree. Regina removed her Mistress's dress almost desperately. Maleficent enjoyed how hungry her pupil was for her and allowed the young woman to dominate her this time, see how far she could go. Regina's mouth soon attached to her right nipple, suckling as though she would get something out to quench her thirst. Maleficent groaned at the pleasure mixed with pain, but allowed her apprentice to continue and Regina's left hand made it to her sex, parting her lips with her middle finger to slip in between moist folds; stimulating her in similar fashion she learned the night before, hoping to make her Mistress come with the same force she made her.

Maleficent moaned sinfully, encouraging her sweet girl to continue, giving her confidence, until she made her reach the peak and a wave of pleasure crashed and moved through her body, muscles reacting on their own volition, contracting and tensing until her orgasm washed away. Regina observed her, finding it incredibly delightful the way the female body reflected pleasure; how Maleficent's eyes shut close, how she bit her lip in almost pain, savoring the feeling, and how her hands even pulled and ripped out some of the grass beside her head; it was a stunning view, how she glowed after reaching climax. And _she_ had done this; it filled her chest with a new power.

When they heard noise nearby, Regina immediately reacted by summoning a wall of flowery vines to enclose them, creating their own secret garden to hideaway and make love surrounded by the honeysuckle and with the rowan tree as only witness.

"My, what a quick study you are, Regina," Maleficent teased her.

"It's all thanks to you, _Maleficent_."

Regina smiled sensually and claimed full lips in a kiss that wasn't at all shy.


End file.
